Embodiments generally relate to wader pants, and, more particularly, to a system and method for securely fitting wader pants to feet and/or ankles of an individual.
The sport and pastime of fishing may be practiced at various locations. Indeed, fishing may be much more than a sport or pastime, as many individuals are employed as commercial fishermen, for example. Some individuals fish at sea, while others fish within freshwater lakes, rivers, streams, or the like. In both environments, fishermen may fish off a dry platform, such off a dock or pier, or aboard a boat. Some fishermen prefer to directly wade into a stream and fish within the stream. For example, many fly-fishing enthusiasts prefer to fish within rivers and streams.
In order to maintain a dry lower body while fishing within a stream, river, or lake, many individuals wear wader pants. Hunters often also wear wader pants while hunting in wet areas. For example, duck hunters may lie in wait within duck blinds proximate lakes, streams, or the like where ducks congregate. Thus, wader pants may be used by fishermen, hunters, hikers, or anyone else that desires to wade through wet, muddy, or other such terrain.
Wader pants are generally formed of a water-impermeable substance, for example, rubber, and include boot portions integrally formed and connected with respective pant sections. Typical wader pants include suspenders connected to the waist of the wader pants. The suspenders ensure that the wader pants do not slide off an individual.
An individual wearing wader pants typically wades into a body of water to a depth that does not exceed the height of the wader pants on the wearer. For example, an individual wades into a stream such that the water level is below the waist of the individual. As such, the wader pants prevent water from infiltrating into the wader pants.
As can be appreciated, rivers, streams, swamps, lakes, wetlands, and the like may have muddy, sandy or otherwise sloppy beds or bases that may prove difficult to walk or otherwise traverse. Often, as an individual wades through a river, for example, the river bed moves around the individual's wader pant boot sections. The interaction of the river bed with the wader pant boot sections may produce a suction effect that tends to retain the boot sections within the river bed. As the individual continues to wade through the river bed, the suction effect may exert a retaining force into the boot sections, thereby making continued movement difficult. As the individual continues to attempt to walk over the river bed, the suction effect of the river bed may cause the individual's foot to slip within the wader pants, such that the individual's foot or feet retreat into pant sections of the wader pants. When an individual's feet retreat out of the boot sections of the wader pants, the individual may trip, or otherwise find walking difficult.